High School Musical
High School Musical è musicale americano del 2006, vincitore di un Emmy Award, e il primo capitolo nella saga del franchise di High School Musical. È stato trasmesso per la prima volta negli Stati Uniti il 20 gennaio 2006 ed è diventato il Disney Channel Original Movie con più successo nella storia,Nielsens ratings for [[January 28] - February 3 - USATODAY.com]High School Musical 101 (Slideshow) - FamilyEducation.com con un seguito sempre trasmesso in televisione denominato High School Musical 2 uscito nel 2007 e con un film destinato al grande schermo High School Musical 3: Senior Year uscito nel mese di ottobre 2008. Questo è quindi l'unico Disney Channel Original Movie ad avere avuto un seguito al cinema. Disney Channel Extra ha annunciato che uscirà anche High School Musical 4: East Meets West. High School Musical 4: Tra i nomi anche Selena Gomez? . High School Musical è stato il film più guardato su Disney Channel nel periodo della sua trasmissione, con più di 7 milioni di telespettatori solo in patria durante la prima TV. Nel Regno Unito invece è stato visto da 789.000 telespettatori per la premiere (e 1.2 milioni durante la prima settimana di trasmissione), diventando così il secondo programma più guardato su Disney Channel nel 2006. Allo stesso tempo fu anche il primo Disney Channel Original Movie ad essere trasmesso dalla BBC, il 29 dicembre 2006. In Italia è stato trasmesso per la prima volta su Disney Channel il 30 settembre 2006, successivamente su Rai 2 il 21 ottobre 2006. La colonna sonora del film è stata la più venduta negli Stati Uniti nel 2006.Music Market Data for 2006 | LinuxElectrons Definito da molti critici come un moderno adattamento di Romeo e Giulietta, Disney scores kid points with 'High School Musical'; Nerdy "Romeo and Juliet" a hit for Disney - Reuters 5/22/06 - MiceChat; Talkin' Broadway Regional News & Reviews - "High School Musical on Tour" - 8/4/07; DVD Review: High School Musical (Two-Disc Remix Edition) - DVD; What Is 'High School Musical,' Anyway? - News Story | Music, Celebrity, Artist News | MTV News, High School Musical è stato girato alla East High School a Salt Lake City nello Utah, l'auditorium nella Murray High School e al Downtown Salt Lake City.Deseret Morning News | Disney moment for Murray, Highland Trama È la notte di capodanno. Troy Bolton, il campione di basket della sua squadra, e Gabriella Montez,una ragazza molto dotata nella matematica e nelle scienze, si incontrano ad una festa. Entrambi vengono scelti per cantare al karaoke (Start of Something New). Una volta terminata l'esibizione, straordinariamente di successo, i due si scambiano i numeri di telefono, con la speranza di rincontrarsi. La madre di Gabriella viene trasferita dalla sua compagnia ad Albuquerque, nel New Mexico, così la ragazza inizia a frequentare la East High School dove ritrova Troy, il ragazzo più bello della scuola, che aveva conosciuto durante le vacanze. Lui è il capitano della squadra di basket chiamata "Wildcats" e il coach della squadra è suo padre, che pretende molto dal figlio e dalla squadra. Gabriella è molto nervosa e in classe si siede in un banco in fondo all'aula. Ma Troy si accorge comunque di lei. A quel punto appare Sharpay Evans, una ragazza bellissima con capelli biondi e occhi castani, famosa in tutto il liceo per essere ambiziosa, ma soprattutto vanitosa e antipatica, che ha partecipato a 17 produzioni nei musical scolastici fin dall'asilo e nutre un certo interesse per il bel capitano dei Wildcats, ovvero Troy. Ad un certo punto suona la campanella e compare la signora Darbus, la professoressa di teatro. In quel momento Troy prende il cellulare per vedere se la foto scattata la sera di capodanno corrisponde con la ragazza. Sharpay pensa sia quello di Ryan, suo fratello, e così prende anche il suo. A quel punto, interviene la signora Darbus, che, infuriata, ritira i cellulari di Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella e Troy e li condanna a un'ora di detenzione. A questo punto però interviene Chad, il migliore amico di Troy e compagno di squadra, che dice che non è possibile mettere in punizione Troy perché dopo scuola ci sono gli allenamenti di basket, ma la professoressa Darbus dà anche a lui quindici minuti di detenzione. Taylor fa una battuta ironica su Chad (dicendo che per lui sarà dura visto che non sa contare fino a quindici), e finisce in punizione anche lei. Il giorno delle audizioni,Chad avverte Troy che si alleneranno anche durante l'intervallo, ma Troy preferisce andare a vedere di nascosto i provini per il musical organizzato dalla prof. Darbus. Qui incontra Gabriella ed insieme assistono agli insuccessi degli altri compagni di scuola, seguiti poi dall'eccellente esibizione di Sharpay e Ryan (What I've Been Looking For). Gabriella decide all'ultimo minuto di partecipare, ma la signora Darbus le dice che è ormai troppo tardi, che le audizioni sono finite da un pezzo, che avrebbe dovuto avere un compagno e che avrebbe potuto partecipare la prossima stagione. Ma improvvisamente, Troy, avendo sentito tutto, dice che sarebbe stato il compagno di Gabriella, ma la Darbus non cambia idea. Kelsi Nielsen, la compositrice delle musiche dello spettacolo, inciampa, cade a terra e perde i suoi spartiti. Troy e Gabriella corrono ad aiutarla ed infine si ritrovano a cantare la versione originale della canzone composta da Kelsi (What I've Been Looking For (Ripresa)). La signora Darbus li osserva di nascosto e decide in seguito di dar loro un'opportunità. Quando Sharpay scopre che Troy e Gabriella hanno partecipato al provino superandolo, si sfoga nella mensa scolastica (Stick to the Status Quo), dove tutti i ragazzi della scuola rivelano i loro hobby segreti, come Zeke Baylor, un compagno di squadra di Troy che rivela di avere una passione per la cucina. Tutti i compagni di basket si vergognano di lui e gli ricordano che deve fare quello che ha sempre fatto. Anche altri due ragazzi si confessano: una secchiona, Martha, che racconta della sua passione per l'Hip-hop, e uno skater, che confessa di amare suonare il violoncello. Quando Taylor e Chad scoprono che i loro amici (nonché capisquadra) vogliono partecipare al musical,escogitano un piano per impedire loro di fare lo "sbaglio più grande della loro vita". La squadra di basket persuade Troy facendogli dire che Gabriella non è poi così importante, mentre Gabriella lo osserva di nascosto da un computer insieme al gruppo di decathlon di scienze. Gabriella, ferita, piange e sfoga tutto il suo dolore (When There Was Me and You) mentre tutti sono in cortile ad acclamare Troy. Terminato l'intervallo la ragazza conferma a Troy che non parteciperà alle prossime audizioni, lasciandolo di stucco. Vedendo Troy e Gabriella depressi e tristi, Chad e Taylor decidono di dir loro la verità, in quanto hanno capito di non essersi comportati da veri amici. Alla fine Gabriella accetta di fare il provino finale con Troy. Ryan e Sharpay, per evitare che qualcuno impedisca loro di essere i protagonisti del musical, convincono la sig.ra Darbus a cambiare il giorno delle audizioni così che coincida con quello della finale di basket e delle gare di decathlon di scienze, dicendole che è la cosa migliore. Kelsi, che ha osservato la scena, riferisce tutto ai ragazzi. Per un momento si attristiscono, ma Troy riesce a tirare su il morale dei ragazzi raccontandogli il piano appena venutoli in mente. Il giorno in questione Taylor e Gabriella inviano un virus nel sistema elettronico della scuola per far saltare la corrente in palestra, così che venisse evacuata facendo in modo che Troy si possa recare di corsa all'audizione. Al termine della gara di chimica,le ragazze modificano un composto chimico tossico così da far uscire tutti dall'aula e portarli in teatro (l'unica aula grande che possa contenere sia gli alunni che gli spettatori delle varie gare). Troy e Gabriella corrono quindi in teatro per l'audizione ma arrivano in ritardo. La sig.ra Darbus è sul punto di andarsene e di rifiutare l'audizione ai due ragazzi, quando tutti gli studenti della scuola, provenienti dalla palestra e dall'aula di scienze, entrano in fretta nel teatro, reclamando l'esibizione. Sharpay e Ryan hanno finito brillantemente la loro performance (Bop to the Top) quando Troy e Gabriella arrivano dalla signora Darbus che li ha già chiamati due volte: ormai è troppo tardi. Ma tutti gli altri studenti della scuola e la squadra avversaria entrano nel teatro dove si svolgono le audizioni per incitarli, così da non lasciare scelta a Mrs. Darbus, che permette ad entrambi di cantare il loro brano (Breaking Free). Gabriella all'inizio non riesce a cantare per il panico, ma Troy la convince, dicendole di essere se stessa, come "la prima volta che hanno cantato". Tutto il pubblico acclama. Il padre di Troy, la madre di Gabriella, Chad e Taylor sono contenti per loro, Gabriella e Troy vincono il provino perciò saranno Minnie e Arnold nel musical invernale: "Twinkle Town". La squadra di basket vince il campionato e il gruppo di chimica vince le gare di decathlon scolastico. Alla fine della partita Gabriella va da Troy, e quando stanno per baciarsi, Chad li distrae dicendo che Troy è stato votato migliore in campo. poi Chad chiede a Taylor di uscire insieme, lei eccitata va subito ad avvertire Gabriella della notizia, Sharpay e Ryan entrano e Sharpay augura a Gabriella buona fortuna per il musical. Gabriella non ci crede, ma Sharpay le dice che è sincera. Zeke confessa la sua ammirazione e prova a regalare dei biscotti a Sharpay. Intanto tutti sono in palestra quindi cantano e ballano (We're All In This Together) e la professoressa Darbus balla con la mascotte della squadra e successivamente con il ragazzino cinese che l'ha sempre aiutata per il musical e che gli faceva sempre vedere l'orario all'orologio. Alla fine delle danze, Sharpay corre da Zeke che è da solo in palestra e gli confessa il suo amore per i suoi biscotti. A quel punto, il ragazzo le promette di cucinare una crème brûlée per lei. Da come parla Sharpay, si capisce che è innamorata non solo dei suoi biscotti. Numeri musicali La colonna sonora è uscita il 10 gennaio 2006 e debutta alla posizione numero 133 nella classifica Billboard 200, con 7,469 copie vendute nella prima settimana. Nella terza settimana, cioè l'11 febbraio 2006, arriva alla posizione numero 10, con 3.8 milioni di copie vendute fino al 5 dicembre 2006. L'album, perciò, ha vinto un disco della RIAA di quadruplo platino. La colonna sonora esce in Australia il 27 maggio 2006. Nella settima, l'album arriva alla posizione numero 1 nella classifica ARIA Album Charts il 31 luglio 2006 e ha vinto un disco di platino. Il singolo Breaking Free, debutta nella classifica UK Official Top 75, al numero 45 il 24 settembre 2006 per i download. Successivamente, arriva alla posizione numero 9. Il 23 maggio 2006, lo stesso giorno in cui esce il DVD, la Walt Disney Records fa uscire una edizione speciale dell'album con 8 karaoke delle canzoni: "Start of Something New", "Get'cha Head In The Game", "What I've Been Looking For", "When There Was Me & You", "Bop to the Top", "Breaking Free", "We're All In This Together" e "I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You". In Italia, la colonna sonora è uscita l'11 ottobre 2006, stesso giorno dell'uscita del DVD italiano. DVD Il DVD del film è uscito il 23 maggio 2006 sotto il titolo di High School Musical: Encore Edition. Ha venduto 1 milione di copie nei primi sei giorni, facendo così che fosse il DVD di un film televisivo più acquistato di tutti i tempi. È il secondo Disney Channel Original Movie ad essere stato certificato di platino, il primo fu Una canzone per le Cheetah Girls. Il DVD High School Musical uscì in Australia il 12 luglio 2006, mentre in Europa il 4 dicembre 2006, vendendo tantissime copie nel Regno Unito. L'edizione Remix, contenente due dischi, uscì il 5 dicembre 2006. . Anche se il film è stato girato nel formato panoramico 16:9, sia nel DVD originale che nella versione remix il film viene riprodotto nel formato 4:3. La versione del film in alta definizione è stata trasmessa successivamente in Regno Unito su BBC One, BBC Two, e BBC HD. In Italia il DVD del film è uscito l'11 ottobre 2006 con il titolo High School Musical: Edizione Speciale, stesso giorno dell'uscita della colonna sonora, e successivamente anche il DVD in versione Remix. Variazioni Oltre alla versione originale, Disney Channel ha trasmesso anche delle versioni differenti del film: * Canta Karaoke, in America trasmessa il 21 gennaio 2006, e in Italia il 30 settembre 2006. È un karaoke con le parole che appaiono in sovrimpressione durante le canzoni nel film. * Balla con noi, in America trasmessa il 10 marzo 2006, e in Italia il 26 novembre 2006, dove il cast del film mostra come ballare le canzoni "We're All in This Together" e "Get'cha Head In The Game". * Pop-Up edition una speciale rappresentazione, in America trasmessa il 24 novembre 2006 che include i dietro le quinte delle riprese del film. * High School Musical: Around The World trasmesso in America il 20 gennaio 2007, è il festeggiamento dell'uscita in America del film. Altri media Sequels High School Musical 2 High School Musical 2 è il sequel di High School Musical. Negli Stati Uniti venen trasmesso su Disney Channel il 17 agosto 2007. Ha ottenuto un ascolto di 17,3 milioni di spettatori negli Stati Uniti—oltre 10 milioni in più del predecessore—facendo di esso il film televisivo più visto della storia della televisione americana. High School Musical 3: Senior Year High School Musical 3: Senior Year è il terzo film della serie e l'unico uscito nei cinema. Negli Stati Uniti è uscito nei cinema il 24 ottobre 2008. Kenny Ortega ritorna come regista e coreografo e tornano anche i sei interpreti principali.Graser, Marc. "'Musical' kids return for 'Senior Year'", Variety, January 14, 2008;Kit, Borys. "Gang's all in for 'HSM3' movie", The Hollywood Reporter, January 15, 2008 The film currently holds the record for the highest-grossing film musical in its opening weekend, with over $80,000,000 worldwide. Spin-off Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Ashley Tisdale ha confermato che presto cominceranno le riprese di Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, un nuovo film dedicato al personaggio di Sharpay Evans. Nel film Sharpay si trasferirà a New York per seguire i suoi sogni e diventare una star di Broadway. Ben presto però scoprirà che l’ambiente teatrale è molto più duro di quel che pensava... High School Musical: El desafio High School Musical: El desafio ''è uno spin-off argentino del film ''High School Musical, basato sul libro Battle of the Bands. Il film uscì nei cinema dell'Argentina il 17 luglio 2008. High School Musical: O Desafio High School Musical: O Desafio ''è uno spin-off brasiliano del film ''High School Musical, basato sul libro'' Battle of the Bands''. Il film uscì nei cinema brasiliani il 5 febbraio 2010. High School Musical: 歌舞青春 High School Musical: 歌舞青春 è uno spin-off cinese del film High School Musical, realizzato nel luglio 2010.http://www.smg.cn/Index_News/newsDetail.aspx?newsID=97703&serialno=001&sid=418 On stage performances Concert tour "High School Musical: Il concerto" è un tour iniziato il 29 novembre 200 a San Diego, California, e concluso il 28 gennaio 2007. Il tour si è svolto nelle maggiori città degli Stati Uniti, Canada e America Latina. AL concerto hanno preso parte tutti i membri del cast del film tranne che Zac Efron, assente perchè impegnato con le riprese di Hairspray - Grasso è bello. Efron venne sostituito da Drew Seeley. Stage musical Versione teatrale del film High School Musical realizzata originariamente in America e poi copiata in tutto il mondo. Ice tour La "Feld Entertainment" ha prodotto un tour globale intitolato High School Musical: The Ice Tour che ha avuto la prima mondiale a New York il 29 settembre 2007. Il tour ha anche coinvolto l'Italia nel mese di dicembre 2007 toccando le città di Milano e Roma. Nessun membro del cast originale è stato utilizzato per la produzione di questa versione sul ghiaccio, ma sono stati presi i migliori pattinatori del mondo, inclusi Jordan Brauninger, uno dei membri del World Junior Bronze Medalist del 2004 e Bradley Santer. Nello show sono presenti tutte le canzoni del primo film e anche del suo sequel, High School Musical 2. Serie di libri Nel giugno 2006 la Disney ha pubblicato High School Musical: the Junior Novel, la novelization del film. Questo libro rimase per sedici settimane al primo posto della classifica dei migliori bestseller del New York Times.Disney launches two 'High School Musical' books All'agosto 2007 il libro aveva venduto oltre 4,5 milioni di copie. In seguito sono state realizzate anche le novelization dei due seguiti del film: High School Musical 2: The Junior Novel e "High School Musical 3: Senior Year: The Junior Novel". In seguito al successo dei tre romanzi, la Disney annunciò la creazione di una serie, intitolata Stories From East High, che continuava le vicende del film televisivo. Video games Il Disney Interactive Studios ha prodotto 6 videogames basati sul film High School Musical e sui suoi sequels. Reality Tra il luglio e l'agosto 2008, la rete American Broadcasting Company (ABC) ha trasmesso un reality show basato sulla serie di film ed intitolato High School Musical: Get in the Picture e presentato da Nick Lachey. Il vincitore dello show compare nel video musicale durante i titoli di coda di High School Musical 3. The series premiered to poor ratings, with the show coming in fourth place in its timeslot. Riconoscimenti High School Musical ha battuto gli indici di ascolto in America (37 milioni) e, dopo aver già conquistato Australia e Asia, si prepara a fare altrettanto in Europa: in Italia è stato trasmesso in prima visione il 30 settembre su Disney Channel e (in chiaro) il 21 ottobre su Rai 2 in prima serata. Sono più di 100 i paesi in cui è già prevista la programmazione. Curiosità * La canzone "Se provi a volare", di Luca Dirisio, è la versione italiana della canzone di High School Musical "Breaking Free". * High School Musical viene citato anche in due episodi de Il mondo di Patty e in uno è presente tutto il cast al completo. * Il tredicesimo episodio della serie 12 di South Park intitolato "Elementary school musical" è una parodia della serie HSM, considerata ripugnante e demenziale; in questo episodio i quattro protagonisti finiscono per diventare degli esclusi a causa del loro rifiuto di reinventarsi fan di quel musical e finalmente devono capitolare soccombendo alla tirannia della massa, che si assume composta di persone prive di senso critico, buon gusto ed individualità. Note Locandina Categoria:Film per la televisione statunitensi Categoria:Film musicali per la televisione Categoria:Film commedia per la televisione